


Late birthday gift

by kathycat291096



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Jade gives Trey a gift for his birthday, Lingerie, M/M, Mating, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathycat291096/pseuds/kathycat291096
Summary: Jade plans something naughty to surprise Trey on his birthday~Comments and feedback are welcomed!
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Late birthday gift

Today is the 25th of October. The date is marked in red on the hallway calendar of Heartslabyul dorm. Outside the courtyard, colorful decorations are all over the place: floating balloons, red roses freshly painted on bushes, and some of the most bizarre cakes stacking like towers on the table. Generally, it is a bit overwhelming yet they fit in the dorm’s traditions. The Queen of Heart loves going all out when it comes to organizing parties, which becomes a special feature among the houses in Night Raven College. Especially today is the Vice Dorm Leader, Trey Clover’s birthday.

“Happy birthday to Trey-senpai!”

Ace and all the fellow students raise their glasses for a toast.

“Thank you for taking care of us babies.”

Deuce, with a mouth full of dessert, pats his senior on the shoulder, leaving bread crumbs everywhere on the white suit. Oh well, at least he enjoys the food.

“It’s the perfect time for pictures~ Say cheese, Trey~”

Binding lights hit Trey in the face while Cater positions his phone for more shots. On Magicam, new posts keep on updating every minute as the #HappybirthdayhandsomeTrey hashtag is going viral at the moment.

“Wow there, thank you guys!”

Trey bows in gratitude as he is greeted with a wave of students trying to chat and mingle with him.

“Hope you will have a great time, Trey. Enjoy your day.”

Says Riddle in a pleasant voice as he offers Trey a slice of strawberry tart. He seems delightful, which means no one is “off with your head” for the day. 

“I tried baking it myself, have a bite.”

This doesn’t sound good. At least to Trey’s stomach since his friend’s cooking skill is not trusty at all; like that one time the whole dorm was in hell after drinking Riddle’s new tea recipe, lucky for Trey that he tossed them in the nearby bush, it wasn’t worth the risk.

“Thank you, Riddle. It looks delicious.”

Taking a bite in hesitation, the Vice Dorm Leader prays that this will not be his last birthday celebration. The taste is oddly acceptable, but who knows what will happen next; in a worst case scenario, Trey may end his big day with a trip to the hospital.

Thankfully, it seems that the Heartslabyul student barely survives throughout the party as nothing terrible happens so far, it’s quite a relief to see everybody having an awesome time chatting, drinking and dancing all day long to the beat of music. 

From afar, a slender figure observes the crowd from behind the tree; a smile curls as his eyes finally spot the green hair man among the students.

“Oya~ I guess i will have to wait until night~” He murmurs to himself while slowly sinking into the shadow. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mostro Lounge.

“Have you seen your brother, Floyd?”

Azul fixes his glasses as he walks around searching for Jade, his second-in-command since he was nowhere to be seen in the dorm. 

“Eh? ~ I thought you just asked him to run errands a few minutes ago?~”

The lazy eel loafs around, then processes to watch the sea creatures swimming above his head. 

“Strange, because he should be back for report right now.”

Says Azul as he scans through a few papers impatiently. 

“Hello~ I’m back.”

Jades enters the lounge in swift steps.

“Jadeeeeeee~”

Floyd swoons over his brother, clinging on him like a child. As calm as usual, Jade returns by rubbing Floyd’s head.

“Uhm? You smell funny~ Hmmm... like the red flower in Goldfishie’s house!”

Floyd sniffs around his older twin’s uniform in search of clues. From the bar section, Azul approaches the duo with a suspicious look on his face. 

“Were you at Riddle’s place? I heard it’s Trey-san’s birthday today.”

He pushes his glasses up, waiting for an answer from the Vice Dorm Leader. Did Floyd influence him to skip work? God, handling one of them is already enough. 

“I stopped by to have a look. It was overcrowded.”

Said Jade with a smile as he gives Floyd a painful pinch on the cheeks. 

“Oya~ my baby brother is acting like a puppy today~”

“Wahhhhhhhhh!! That hurts Jadeeeeee!”

The younger eel rolls on the floor screaming at how savage his brother is, while Azul can only sigh at the tantrum scene. 

“Well, we will text him happy birthday later. Now back to work you two.”

The octopus shakes his head and strolls back inside, expecting Floyd to follow right behind. 

“Awwwww but I wanna party too. Imma head out~”

Like a wind, the eel already rolls himself to the doorway. 

“Get your ass back here, Floyd!!”

Watching the boss and Floyd chase each other around, Jade casually returns to his room. Oh how he wishes time would pass faster today, he just cannot wait to see “his partner”. 

* * *

After the clock ticks 12, the residence of Heartslabyul gradually sinks in the dusk of night, inside one room, Trey is still awake as he hears a knocking sound on his door. Who could it be at this hour?

“Who’s there?”

There was no response on the other side.

He takes a peek through the door-hole to catch a glimpse of the familiar uniform, it is the Octavinelle Vice Dorm Leader, who is waiting outside with a small wink. This is quite a surprise. Feeling a bit anxious yet excited, Trey decides to open the door.

“Trey-san~”

When the door creaks, Jade quickly slides in. Before the senior can react, his lips are already locked in a kiss, slick tongue shoves its way inside as a pair of slender arms pull him in tight grip, all in a sudden Trey can sense the needle-like teeth slightly run across his bottom lip. Snapping back from the shock, he immediately goes with the flow, both hands brutally groping the eel’s soft cheeks and leaning toward to press their lips together. Jade lets out a seductive cry when rough fingers fondle his flesh and all the air in his lungs is completely drained by the intense kiss. 

“Ah~Trey-san is so aggressive~”

A hand covers Trey’s mouth as Jade slightly pulls away with beads of saliva lingers in the corner of his mouth. As payback, a sharp smack lands on the taller man’s ass causing a weak moan to escape. 

“That’s for “attacking” me first.”

With an impassive tone in his voice, Trey draws back to fix the foggy glasses. Teasingly, the merman again wraps his arms around the sturdy shoulders. 

“Why are you here, Jade? It’s late now. Don’t you have morning class tomorrow?”

The glasses man tries asking questions, but it doesn’t seem to wither down the lustful eel in front of him. 

“I’m here to say…”

The Octavinelle student coos with a smile.

“...Happy birthday to you~”

Giving Trey a small peck on the lips, Jade moves into his senior's bed and lies down, fingers fidgeting the button as a hint of lace fabric peeks through the small closing gap of the shirt. 

“I believe you still want something from me?”

Unable to look away, Trey feels his pants tighten at the erotic sight displaying on his own bed. Those gleaming eyes of Jade send jolts to his crotch before shifting into a guileful grind, this causes Trey’s body to move on its own as he gets closer to the bed. 

“Of course I’m here to give you a present. I haven’t seen you all day so now it’s the time~”

Slowly rises from his pose, Jade begins to undress himself, swift hands unbutton the shirt as he tosses it across the floor, and the pants follow not so long after that. 

“Do you like it, Trey-san?”

In black lace lingerie and matching stockings, Jade kneels up to give his partner a full look of his luscious body, complexion of pale skin against the fabric delivers such an irresistible scene to the eyes. Behind the blurry glasses, Trey’s vision becomes clouded with lust as the image of him filling Jade with hot semen is banging in his brain. 

“Wow...”

This is bad. Because Trey cannot hide the damn throbbing boner inside his pants anymore, the visible bulge catches the merman’s attention as he lets out a small giggle. His human is so fun to torture. 

“Hehe~ I guess that’s a yes then.”

Crawling to the edge, Jade rests his face on the swollen bump, inhales the strong pheromones scent which makes his own cock twitch in excitement. 

“Hmmmm~ It’s been a while since the last time we mated. I miss your “big mushroom”, Trey-san~” 

“I miss you too, Jade-?!“

Before the Heartslabyul student could finish his sentences, the mischievous eel had done unzipping the pants with his mouth, then he moved on to take the boxer off, freeing the semi-erected cock in front of him. Being fully exposed in his lower half,Trey gasps at how Jade is playfully wiggling his member around as he runs a few licks around the tip. 

“Salty as usual~”

Tasting the pre-cum, the taller man feels a hand travel down his behind, sliding through the lacy thong as one finger circles around the entrance. 

“Trey-san, use this to lubricate me~”

Jade pulls away and reaches down to grab a small bottle of liquid underneath the pile of clothes.

“You’ve been carrying this around?”

Trey stares at both of them in confusion. 

“Just in case~ If Trey-san is in the mood for mating.”

The merman chuckles in amusement. 

“You are a horny little eel today haha. Is it for my birthday?”

With a smirk on his face, the senior quickly pops the lube on his hand while his cock is being toyed around.

“Hmmm~ Maybe.”

Pressing cheek against the thick surface, Jade places kisses along the length until he is ready to go down on it. At the moment, Trey gets back to tease the eel’s entrance as a lubricated finger slowly enters inside, the sudden movement causes the Octavinelle student to hum on the cock, he sucks it halfway as long tongue coils around to guide the entire shaft deeper in his mouth. Distracted by how skillful Jade is, the green hair man tries to stay focused on preparing the little hole, pushing his finger in and out steadily. The deeper he rubs inside, the tighter his member feels in return. 

“Oh god~”

Another finger adds. Jade can feel both of them are scissoring him as he continues to take Trey’s deeper inside, tongue gently wraps around for a squeeze. Watching the eel bobbing up and down causes the green hair man to buck his hips in pleasure, cock hitting the back of the throat as a helpless growl sends vibration onto the length. At this rate, he is so close to release. 

“Jade-I’m cumming!”

As the cock twitches in eager, Jade dives down for one last deep-throat before a huge load of cum starts filling his mouth, spilling some on the lips and face. In one gulp, the eel drinks them down in satisfaction, licking his lips to savor the sticky treat. 

“Ahh~ I swallow it all~”

He sticks his tongue out, without bothering to clean up the traits of cum on the face. 

“God that was incredible, Jade-”

Trey pants heavily and pets his partner on the head. Regardless of those vicious fangs, moray eels sure have a flexible throat for dick sucking. 

“Pervert~ but i don’t mind sucking Trey-san all night long at all~”

Giving a few strokes along the length, Jade decides to climb on top of his senior with one hand holding onto the aching cock. 

“I want to ride Trey-san’s cock~”

Still fully dressed in lingerie, he positions the tip at his entrance and slowly sits down until the entire member is stuffed inside.

“Oya~ It’s all inside me~”

He groans in an alluring voice before bouncing on the green hair man in slow pace. As he watches Trey drowning in pleasure, Jade decides to sway his hips a few times, gripping the growing member with those tight walls until the man underneath him completely loses his head. 

“Does it feel good, Trey-san?~Ahh- i can feel you getting bigger inside~” 

“Fuck-- you’re squeezing me good Jade-!!”

When Jade leans down for a sloppy kiss, Trey takes the opportunity to grope his chest, rubbing both nipples through the thin fabric before placing one in his mouth for a bite. Using the skillful tongue, he creates circle motions around the tip then nibbles it with his teeth. 

“A-Ahh!”

The eel yelps, trying his best to maintain movement on top. All of a sudden, a hand surprises his leaking cock with intense pumps causing him to moan in chant. In the middle of the heat, the merman suddenly gets pushed down on his back, both hands are blocked by one ferocious of a hand clenching against the delicate wrists.

“Hmm?~”

Still balls deep in the swollen anus, Trey gets on his knees while holding his partner’s below up.

“Spread out, Jade. It’s my turn to take care of you.”

Following order, the taller man slowly pulls his legs apart, giving his senior more rooms to access. Wasting no time, the green hair man proceeds to ram in with full force as his cock is drilling Jade in the prostate, hearing the volume of his cries get louder and louder at each thrust. 

“Nghhhh~ so rough-!!”

Jade elicits a moan in bliss, a glisten of sweats drips down the chisel jawline, along with saliva flowing out of his tongue. The merman swears to god that he could see stars floating on the ceiling as if his entire mind are being put on a spell. What remains in his conscious now is the lewd voice of himself, begging Trey to fuck him harder as the smell of sex fills in the air, fueling the desire within him. 

“Because of you acting all slutty today~ Taking my cock like a whore--”

Without skipping a beat, Trey speeds up his hips, the thick cock pumps in and out leaving no breaks to Jade’s miserable hole as it repeatedly strikes all the G spots inside. 

“How do you like that? Your filthy little hole is sucking me tight!”

Rougher as he goes, Trey turns into a completed sex maniac with a sadistic smirk on his handsome face, the glasses fell down after a forceful slam as he doesn’t even bother about its existence, since the man is too invested in penetrating his lovely partner like two wild animals in mating season. 

“A-ahh! Trey-san is breaking me--!!” 

“Aren’t you the one who begs for it, slut?~”

Pinching both nipples brutally, Trey lowers his position to seal a kiss, sucking and locking Jade’s mouth as his member is still busy fucking him in rhythm. Before the eel’s razor fangs could reach him, the senior starts biting on his silky lips before traveling down to leave love marks all over the place. 

“Y-yes Nghh~”

Jade meows frailly while being trapped in the bruise kiss. His bottom lip bleeds out in mix with saliva and sweat, connecting both mouths by stringy beads as he parts away for air.

“Nghhh-!!”

Jade feels the cock twitching between his walls, his partner is so close to release.

“Fuck I’m close.”

Groans Trey as he pounds a few more times into Jade’s until his cock reaches the peak of ejaculation.

“Cum inside me- fill me with your seeds, Trey-”

Shortly after that, a burning sensation invades Jade as thick loads of semen erupt deep inside him, overflowing against the tight space until his hole is entirely filled up in white liquids. Grinding his hips closely, Trey revels in the warm entrance now stuffed with cum before pulling out from his partner. 

“Ah~Trey-san came a lot~ It won’t stop leaking~”

Jade whines softly while panting on bed, both shaky legs stay wide-open to give Trey a full exposure of the messy cum he created. Such a vulgar sight sends electricity across the green hair man’s sinewy body as he is rocking hard once again, ready for action. Wasting no time, Jade is flipped around with brute strength as Trey presses his member against the dripping entrance, hungry golden eyes glow with lust for breeding, just like a malicious wolf in heat. 

“We’re not finished yet.”

He demands.

“Hmm?”

Surprised by the bold action of his partner, Jade gives him a naive look in the eyes, only to encourage Trey to go wild on him. Stripping himself from the lingerie, the man below is now fully naked in sweats.

“This time i’m not pulling out until you are full with cum~”

Regardless of the consequences, Jade has nothing to lose. The beast in front of him is going to tear his ass apart in no time. With a sharp thrust from behind, Trey is all the way inside again as the eel cries out in ecstasy, tight grips holding onto the sheet while being fucked like a despairing creature he is. This is going to be a long night of mating for Jade, feeling the vigorous rod violating his ass as the voice of Trey telling him how good he would impregnate him is the only thing ringing in his ears right now. 

* * *

What time is it again? How many times have we mated? Honestly, Jade already lost count after the 4th time when Trey finally pulled out, causing a pool of cum to drip out on the mattress. At this point, The helpless merman can’t barely feel his numb nipples trapped under those brutal hands, his neck is marked in hickeys traveling down the chest, on the inner thighs and even the butt cheeks. Everything becomes hazy and hazier in each round of fucking as Trey's cock keeps pounding into the abused hole, hitting the poor prostate with steady force, until another hot ropes of cums shoots inside Jade again, as the eel soon follows to paint his senior’s torso in white. Taking loads after loads, the last thing the Octavinelle student could remember is how hard he’s been sucking on his partner's cock, milking him as he swallows every single drop in his mouth. Lying on the bed, Jade looks like a moaning mess with tacky white cum all over his face.

_“My, tomorrow class starts at 7-”_

In the middle of his thoughts, he is cut by a kiss from Trey, tongues battle for dominance as his member is rocking hard again, pressing against Jade’s thighs eagerly. 

“Oya~ you did it on purpose~ Isn’t it time for bed now?”

He pouts with a deep sigh.

“Haha let me enjoy “the gift” for once. We’re gonna be dead as hell by tomorrow anyway.”

A hand grabs Jade in the cock as he is forced to grow hard in the strong grip. From the side, Trey is already holding his partner’s leg high in the air, ready to aim at the sweet hole. Submissive as he is, Jade could only brace himself for another round of mating, and maybe even more after that.

“Hmm, oh well you already got me this messy...~”

Says Jade as his final words are choked with a moan.

* * *

“Hurry up Jade! Why are you so slow today?!”

The voice of Floyd echoes along the hall, this annoys Jade a bit as he walks in heavy steps.

“Maybe i’m getting old haha~”

Even with gentle movement, Jade still suffers the soreness in his ass running across the back and pelvis. Though the sex was incredible, at least it’s worth the try. Maybe next year he should try planning something...less intense for Trey. Or maybe not; maybe his body will be addicted to those long mating sessions in no time. Haha guess that he should keep this up every year.

“By the way, i don’t know why but you smell kinda-”

Floyd noses at his brother to find a smiling Jade, cracking his knuckles with force.

“Floyd. Would you like me to pinch those cute cheeks again?”

Threaten words knife at the younger eel as Jade sends him a deadly glare in the eyes. Foolish Floyd, he never learns to mind his damn business. 

“Wahhhhh Jade is meannnnn !!! Azullllll !!!!” Floyd runs around whining until he crashes into Azul at the front, causing the smaller man to tumble a bit. 

“Stop yelling in the hallway you moray !!!” The glasses boss yells in pain while rubbing his poor shoulder. It is another usual morning in the house of Octavinelle, Azul and Floyd are doing their “daily exercise” of running and screaming like little babies. Should Jade interrupt them? Nah, let them be, since he is finally free for just a minute. 

* * *

“Ting~”

Jade’s phone rings a tone as a message appears on the screen. It is from Trey.

“Are you okay? Thank you for the late night “gift”, it was amazing~ I’ll see you after class.”

A smile appears on Jade’s face as he can’t help but let out a small giggle at the text. Walking down the hall, everybody is surprised by the happy humming tune coming from the Octavinelle Vice Dorm Leader, followed by the clueless octopus and eel behind him.

“My Jade is acting weird today. Did he get hit in the head?” Says a dumbfounded Floyd.

“Just keep walking Floyd.”

Azul can only sigh at how slow the eel is, he does knows what got Jade into this mood, but he’d rather keep it to himself. It is either being terrorized by Jade, or living in peace and harmony for the rest of the day, and a smart businessman always chooses the safe way for his own profits.

**Author's Note:**

> My god took me a while to get this fic done. This already passed Trey's birthday but imma post it anyway huhu


End file.
